I got you
by LebaneseForSnix
Summary: Brittana fic. Brittany feels alone, she has no one who truly cares for her and is dying to find affection, she finds it in the form of fiery Latina, Santana. Santana feels the strange urge to protect the blonde and ends up needing brittany more than she could ever imagine. Because Santana has a secret, a secret that could destroy her. Warning mentions of child abuse!
1. Chapter 1

** First things first, hi. This so my first chapter of my first fic, it's of okay quality but will get better as I just needed to find an opening chapter, this is in 3 Points of view but the rest of the fic will mainly be Santana's with some Brittany POV. I hope you enjoy. I haven't done italics for thoughts but if you guys want me to I will do that in future chapters :) this is just a little intro chapter and does not help the story very much but still review.**

**disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters. **

Chapter 1

Brittany's POV

I sit alone at the back of the choir room, wearing my usual cheerios attire, happy that winter is finally over, I feel like my body can finally breath again, those cheerleading pants have to be the most unflattering...wait. i look up and see Rachel wearing knee high socks and a reindeer sweater, topped off a plaid skirt and burgundy headband. Okay second most unflattering thing ever invented. I never fully appreciated how amazing it is wearing a skirt until today, flashing my legs to the world with a confidence only a hot dancer can have, and you know what they say, you can never show too much skin. Well that's what Quinn always says but I can't help but agree with her, actually, now that I think about it, I agree with most of the things Quinn says, barring that stupid celibacy motto she's been throwing around since freshman year, 'it's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing' I can practically hear her saying it in my head a judgmental, condescending tone to her voice. it doesn't even make sense, the pleasing is supposed to be the best part.

Speaking of pleasing, there is another upside of me showing more skin, it means all the other cheerios are showing just as much leg as I am... And that doesn't bother me one bit. Not that I stare or anything... Well not all the time... Okay a lot of the time, but only when they aren't looking. Dang I'm actually so sexually frustrated its not even funny. I don't understand why though, it's not even like I haven't had sex in a while, I had sex last night, well sort of, it was with Artie so things were kind of slow... And boring. Who am I trying to convince, Artie's terrible in bed, like laughably bad. Come to think of it, both of the guys I've had sex with were bad, i guess Artie was to be expected, you know lack of limbs and all that, but I thought Sam would be at least a bit better, the way Quinn bragged about him you'd think he was a sex god, with magical orgasm inducing powers and a dildo whip, but no, I just felt like I was being suffocated by a sack of potatoes while having my privates beaten with a baseball bat, it wasn't just bad... It was painfully bad, is it supposed to hurt that much? I know what to expect from a good lay, right? I'm a fake slut so I've heard just about everything there is to hear about sex. But that wasn't good sex, the only good sex I've ever had was from that 'experiment' I had at cheer camp, she was so gentle, I've never climaxed with so little being done to me, it was actually kind of embarrassing.

But crazy girl sex aside, I was thinking about Artie. I don't even know why I'm with him anymore, it's obvious that he's still in love with Tina, he treats me like shit and he's terrible at pleasuring me, I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of what I should think of him, but it's the truth. I'm not being in the least bit vain when I say that I know why he's with me. He wants to be the loser who can boast about having sex with a hot, blonde cheerleader, I mean, who wouldn't want that? I'm just his arm candy. Why am I with him? I know I had a good reason. Oh wait... I remember now. Its because no one else wants me.

I hear a high pitched scream and am pulled out of my thoughts. I look up suddenly, to see that Finn has just stomped on Rachel's man sized foot, subsequently causing her to scream out in over dramatised pain. We really need some better dancers to take the attention away from these hot messes. We need another couple, then we could do doubled up partner choreography. I smile at my own brilliance, it doesn't happen often so therefore I let myself boast for a few seconds before going back into my thoughts. If this plan works, we could blow the judges minds and may actually stand a chance of placing in regionals this year. I look up grinning only to be met by the confused and amused eyes of the entire glee club. Everyone is staring at me. Were they reading my mind... I wonder if they liked my idea, wait, humans can't read minds, i almost laugh at my own ignorance. of course not, that's impossible. everyone knows only unicorns can read the thoughts of humans and these guys are defiantly not unicorns... Well I'm not sure about Kurt, he has the potential but he's still undetermined.

"Earth to Brittany!"

Mr Schue yells, waving his hands around mockingly, a few muffled snickers echoing around the room.

"I said can you help Finn out with the steps, we need to nail this choreography guys, although our dancing has improved, it is still our biggest weakness."

"I have an idea for how we could make our dancing better Mr Schue."

I say brightly, its not even like its a stupid idea like my other ones, I really regret some of those. I notice a few glee members look towards me quickly and smile or laugh before quickly looking away. I blush nervously at the unwanted attention.

"Leave the thinking to the big kids Britt, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Artie says, not even noticing his own condescending tone or the fact that what he said was hurtful.

"Why don't you just help Finn for now Brittany, you can tell me your idea later."

Mr schue says before smiling at me quickly. I don't want to make a scene so i put on my best fake smile before nodding and heading towards Finn. He's not going to ask me about my idea, no one ever does. This one wasnt even stupid, why don't they just give me a chance? I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks. I try helping Finn as best as I can, but I know deep down that he was a lost cause, just like me.

15 minutes later the new directions were dismissed and Mr Schue avoided me like the plague, not that I was surprised. I was walking out of school with Quinn, after having just told her about my dance idea. Quinn will support me, she will be able to tell this isn't just a dumb idea I had floating in my head, not this time.

"That seems great Britt, but how are we going to find two dancers as good as you and Mike?"

Or she might just tear me down... Again.

"I guess I never thought about that." I say frowning slightly.

Just as Puck comes over and pulls Quinn in for a hug, I walk away swiftly and get into my car, the frown still plastered on my face. I relax slightly before letting out the breath I didn't notice i was holding. I couldn't be more relieved that glee was over, don't get me wrong, I love glee, I just hate how the other members make me feel. Glee is supposed to be a place of encouragement, where people don't get judged on there insecurities. And that's exactly what it is, for everyone else. They are all so supportive of each other but it seems like they jump at the chance to break my spirits and make me feel stupid. Makes them feel better about themselves, I guess. They probably think that I'm too stupid to have emotions. I have no one to look out for me, i just want someone to care about me for once. I quickly start my car, a tear falling down my cheek and with a head filled with thoughts of a person that cared, a person that didn't exist, I solemnly start the long drive home.

Quinn's POV

Puck seems to notice Brittany's car leave the parking lot, he pulls a puzzled look and turns to me.

"What's the matter with her?"

I look up at my well tanned boyfriend and shrug,

"I don't know, I think she might be mad at me for questioning her idea for glee, she didn't even say goodbye."

"What was her idea?"

"She thinks that we should get two more dancers, so that they can do pair choreography with her and Mike, but there is no way we would find anyone willing to join."

"That would be awesome, but you're right, no one is stupid enough to join glee."

He chuckles and I do to.

"Britt doesn't hold a grudge over things like that, I bet she's just annoyed that I stole her best friend."

He says to me, trying to make me feel better with the light humour.

"Me and Britt are close, but we aren't best friends, maybe that's what she needs, a bestie."

I look up at him, take his hand in mine as we start walking out of the parking lot.

"That or she needs the D, and fast."

Puck says smiling at his own wit. I punch him on the arm and plaster a fake frown on my face.

"Ow, what was that for, I was only joking."

"For being a crude a-hole that's what for!"

"I'm sorry, but you know you get turned on by my crudeness."

He winks at me I can't help but laugh, I roll my eyes at him but lose any and all anger, however fake it may have been.

"You wish, where's your car anyway? If I had known you would be without that monster truck of yours I would have brought mine."

"It's in the shop, needed a service, we can walk down now if you want, it should be ready, I payed extra so it would be."

"Sure, why not?"

I say to him and he kisses my cheek before we cross the road and make our way towards Burts garage.

~~~~~~glee~~~~~~

Santana's POV

I'm leaning under the hood of a Mitsubishi pick up truck, my open, navy overalls, hanging down by my waste, the knees smeared with grease. i lean further into the vehicle, trying to inspect the furthest to reach places. My white tank top is clinging to my body, soaked with oil and water. i lean out of the truck and pull my hair back into a messy ponytail. My face is smeared with the dirt from a hard days work and my eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. Burt brought the truck in during my break, my happiness at the fact that I thought I was done for the day was broken by this irritatingly beautiful vehicle. I can't help but admire its sleek black paint work as I close the hood, walk around the truck and shimmy underneath it. It's been so busy here today, there's no way in hell I'm going to get this thing serviced before closing time. The owner of this fine vehicle is going to be pissed, I think to myself, as I study the car with keen eyes, i may hate on this job, the long hours, the crappy pay, but i really do love cars... I'm so butch... I mean, i love getting out of the house for long... oh theres no point, I'm as gay as they come, no point denying it, i know its true. After looking over the truck thoroughly I could tell there was nothing seriously wrong with it, but I still had to fix the minor problems and my shift was supposed to end an hour ago. I was about to get up from under the car when I heard the bell at the front desk. There was silence as, much to my dismay, the visitors were taken out of earshot. Argh! I was hoping I could eavesdrop, so not fair. So I just continue lying on the floor, not wanting to go home, if I go home HE will be there, no I'll go for a jog, just a short jog to another place, away from here, away from him. I hear a footsteps approaching and a voice... No two voices, they sound... Pissed.

"Honey, calm down, we will just get it tomorrow, it's not worth it!"

A feminine voice says, I admire her drive but I have to admit I would be pretty pissed if I was in his shoes. My hands begin to shake under the car, I know I like to act tough but men scare me, and I have a good reason to be afraid of them too. *BANG BANG* the man smashes his fists on the hood of the car and my shaking increases, I count back from ten and calm my nerves before putting on my best bitch look and pulling myself out from under the car.

"No fucking way!"

I hear the man say, I'm about to go all Lima heights, wait. I know that voice... It can't be.

"Noah?"

I turn to face the direction of the voice.

"Santana, fucking, Lopez, you crazy little bitch."

He practically shouts.

"Noah Puckerman, since when could you afford a ride like this?" I ask, pointing towards towards the truck and looking over my shoulder at it. I turn to look back at him but I'm being pulled up into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm guessing you missed me Noah."

I laugh slightly but struggle to breath. I hear the girl cough impatiently and Puck puts me back on my feet.

"Sorry, it's just been a while, and I actually earned the money."

I look at him sceptically, if I know puck as well as I think I know him, that most likely meant that he stole it. But it's been a long time, maybe he has changed. Not that he needed to, a mans got to do what a mans got to do. I raise an eyebrow at him, seriously?

"Im being serious I opened my own pool cleaning business, its really bringing in the money."

"Fair enough, but I really do want to find a way to make it up to you for me not getting your truck fixed in time and not just because we are family. do you need anyone beaten up... I'm good at that."

I wink at him and he laughs while the blonde girl just stands next to the car awkwardly. I can tell she's a bitch... But she's kinda hot, damn why am I such a sucker for blondes? Puck notices me eyeing her and takes it as me wondering who the fuck she was, and not as me checking her out. Thank god.

"This is Quinn by the way. She's my..." Quinn cuts him off before he can finish. And glares at me.

"I'm his GIRLfriend!"

I smirked at the fact that she saw me as a threat, her jealousy evident through her over emphasis.

"A girlfriend Puck. Really? Since when did you settle down... Oh my god, you got her pregnant didn't you?"

From the look of pure horror on Quinn's face I took that as a yes, the smirk I wore never left my face. Before Puck could say anything I said,

"Wow Puck, you haven't changed one bit."

"Neither have you satan..."

The look on his face suddenly changed and he looked as if her just discovered the cure for cancer.

"About that favor?"

He said and I raised and eyebrow at him... I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Well shit, well done Santana, you've put yourself in it now.

"What about it Puckerman?"

"Well we need another dancer for our school glee club... And I know fully well that you are an awesome athlete, with all the ballet and gymnastics you used to do..."

"Get to the point Puck."

"Will you be our new back up dancer?"

I burst out laughing.

puck... In glee club. I literally could not contain my laughter. My eyes even started to water. I look up and see Puck is looking at me uncomfortably. Wait... He was serious.

"You weren't joking were you?"

He shakes his head in response.

"There is no way I'm doing that, you know I hate school Puck, there is a reason I never show up to my classes at Lima Heights high."

"I didn't want to have to do this Santana but if you don't accept, il go up to Burty over there and tell him your real age... He would fire you in an instant."

I feel anger burning in my chest but hold it down.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

He looks straight into my eyes, giving me 'the look'.Argh, I know Puck far to well, he won't hesitate to grass me up, we are close enough for him to get away with it too.

I mumble "fine."

He grins brightly and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you San, you won't regret it. Go down to the school tomorrow and we can get you signed up and in school by Monday."

He's enthusiasm made me smile a little, I want to be happy and show my joy at seeing my old friend again, but Quinn is here so therefore my walls are up and I settle for a sarcastic "Great."  
He kisses my cheek, "see you at school San" he beams

"Quinn throws me a dirty look, which I return before replying.

"Adios Noah!" I pause before adding... "See you around stretch marks"

Quinn ignores me but I smile at my own joke and hear Puck laugh too, that is he laughs for 2 seconds before he gets punched in the arm and they leave the garage.

What the hell did I just agree to?

**Hey, sorry it's not very long, I cut out loads of speech that we t on for ages, I apologise for grammar and spelling mistakes, I did this on an iPad so spell check is a bitch. Review or I won't update, sorry to be unfair but... Brittana will meet in chapter 2 but I want to know if you guys want them to be friends straight away or be enemy's, to be honest there will be plenty of angst without that but your the readers :) Please Review! On thing I will say is that this will not have faberry because I think it takes the attention from brittana, but please vote for ships okay done bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Early update :) enjoy :) oh yeah one thing! Imagine in this Santana is a really good dancer... Not brittany good, but still really good. I apologise for any mistakes :/**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own glee**

Chapter 2

Santana's POV

Monday has come around far to quickly for my liking. Argh, why did I agree to this? I hate school. I've done everything in my power to avoid this place and then a guy I haven't seen in months just shows up and I'm suddenly whisked back to the second worst place on the planet. It's not as much the school I hate, it's the people in it. The students, the teachers, the councillors, they all fill you with false hope, pull down your walls until you finally let them in. And then they leave, taking a part of you with them. Well not is time. I'm here to do a job. I'm going to help Puck then leave. No distractions. No relationships. No...Holy sweet mother of Jesus... Who, is that?

She has got to be the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. She's perfect. Her long flowing blonde hair, is pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her cheerleading uniform, is tight against her frame, drawing attention to her flat stomach and light curves. And her legs. My god her legs are... Just wow. They are so long and toned. And they are heading straight towards me. Wait, of course she is, I'm sitting in by the front entrance... Like she would actually be coming over here to see me. I wonder what colour her eyes are. I bet they are amazing. I look into my lap and hope that she didn't catch me staring at her, that's all I need, being outed on the first day. I twiddle my thumbs in my lap and wait for her to walk past me. At least then Il be able to check out her ass.

I look up from my lap to see her standing in front of me, smiling brightly. Her lips are moving, it's like she's saying something but I've gone deaf. Her eyes. They are so blue. Wow. She pulls a confused expression but the smile never leaves her face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Wait did I just apologise to her? Santana Lopez does not apologise. No me gusta.

She laughs sincerely. Her laugh is amazing, it's like music. Wait she's talking again. Pay attention!

"I asked if you're new here. I've never seen you around before." She looks me up and down before continuing. "Yeah i definitely would have remembered you." She says with a smirk, licking her lips slightly.

Oh god. What is air. I am so turned on right now and she hasn't even done anything. Dang it answer her Lopez, you're such a loser.

"Yeah, I just transferred, as a favor to a friend of mine." I manage.

"Ah cool, I hope to see you around." She winks at me before heading inside, brushing my knee on her way past.

I think I might just learn to love this school.

I smirk at myself before heading in after her.

Brittany's POV

Oh, my, god. I just flirted with a super hot girl and didn't get punched or shot down. 5 points to team Pierce. I hear the door open and close behind me. Did she follow me inside? I smile to myself. Wait, don't get ahead of yourself Brittany, she could just be heading in to get ready for class. This is school after all.

"Hey, wait up."

I stop in my tracks and turn to see her heading towards me. She is absolutely flawless. Her raven colour hair is flowing over her shoulders in thick curls. She's wearing tight black jeans, a grey and white t-shirt with a hooded black leather jacket and combat boots. She looks hot.

"I don't mean to pry, but I kind of haven't been at school for a while and was hoping you'd show me around."

She plays with her nervously when she asks. Her facial expressions are confusing. Her eyes are full of hope but the rest of her seems to go tense, as if she's mentally kicking herself for asking.

"I'd love to, I'm Brittany by the way. Now can I put a name to that beautiful face?" I smirk, since when was I this forward.

She laughs slightly.

"I'm Santana, and may I just say, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."I blush, mutter a thanks and pull her into a hug.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She seems taken aback by my hug and I'm about to pull away and apologise when I feel her arms tighten around me.

"Your welcome." She pulls back and looks into my eyes. "It's true though." She smiles and winks at me.

"What's your locker number? Il show you where it is."

She pulls out a piece of paper with a number written on it and hands it to me. I look down at the paper and smile at her goofily.

"What?" She smiles, her voice laced with confusion.

"Your locker is next to mine." I grin at her more. "Il show you to it." I link her pinkie with mine and skip down the hallway. Not taking my mind of the light giggles that Santana is producing.

"We get to be locker neighbours!" I beam.

Today is going to be a good day.

Santana's POV

She's so gorgeous. She's smart too, not conventionally smart, but smart none the less. And she's funny, but sometimes I can't tell if she's joking or not. I've only known her a few hours but I don't know how I ever survived without her. She's just amazing. Crap. I'm staring at her. Again. I've never felt like this before. It's like we were destined to be friends. We complement each other perfectly. She showed me to my first two classes but I didn't see her again until now.

It's last period, Spanish class, boring! Sadly this is the only lesson i've shared with Brittany. There is a spare seat next to her and I take it without hesitation. I let myself get distracted from the teacher, Mr Schue, he's Spanish was terrible and it's not like I need the help anyway, I'm already fluent. So instead I watch her, taking in her every move. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as she struggles to take notes on Mr Schues every word, repeating the vocab with a cute attempt at a Spanish accent, I giggle as she struggles and she turns to me frowning.

"What? Im trying my best." She says, clearly hurt. Why would she take that so personally?

"I wasn't laughing at you Brittany. I was laughing because your accent is ten times better than Mr Schue's." I smile at her and her face immediately lights up, her usual grin returning.

"Which is really weird since he's the teacher."

"You really mean that?" She says unsure.

I do.

"With all my heart, your a genius Brittany. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

She hugs me quickly and kisses my cheek, causing me to blush furiously. Calm down Tana, she's this friendly with everyone, get your head out your pants!

"Thank you Santana. You don't know how much hearing you say that means to me."

"I think I do." I say to her. And I mean it. She just wants someone to appreciate and compliment her. And I'm going to do that. And somewhere, deep down, I hope she will return the favor.

-glee-

Brittany tells me she has somewhere to be after school. Assuming she means cheerleading practice I let her go with a quick goodbye hug. As if a girl like her would ever get caught dead in glee. I quickly walk out to the parking lot to meet my friend, and dance partner Jake. Not only was he a close friend and great dancer, but he was my payback on Puck. He's going to flip when he sees me with his brother. I can't wait. He explained to me the full reason why he wanted me in glee, something about paired choreography and me needing to get a partner so they can win some stupid contest. Oh well, he said he'd pay me for my time so, il put up with it. Luckily for me i've managed to avoid him and Quinn all day. But I didn't get to spend as much time with Brittany as I would have liked either. I had to talk to the principle at lunch, something about having to show up to school and how he, unlike the principle at Lima heights, will not tolerate arson, fighting or drug use on the premises. Like that would stop me, if anything it made it more fun. I understood why he had to see me, but I really did miss not having a lunch break, because now I'm starving, not that I had money for food, but I was hoping to steal some of Brittany's. Would she have wanted me to sit with her? I mean she invited me to, but I bet she would rather sit with her friends from cheerleading. I'm just her little charity case... Am I even her friend? I don't think we've known each other long enough to be considered friends. But I would love to be her friend.

Look at me, I'm a mess. I broke my promise with myself, I've let her get too close too fast and it's stressing me out. Calm down. You need to put on a good show for this gay little glee club. I walk through the door and my eyes lock with blue... She's here.

Brittany is in glee club, wow, I never would have expected it. I mean she's fun and nerdy, but glee club... Just wow. It takes all my will power to stop myself from grinning like an idiot and I turn to Puck who is standing up and introducing me.

"Hey guys, this is Santana, she's gonna be helping us with our dancing. Hey San, did you bring a partner?"

"Yeah I did. Hey Jake! Why don't you come in and introduce yourself?" I yell out the door.

Jake Puckerman walks in, I can tell he's nervous but he tries to hide it. He stands next to me, his stature showing confidence, his eyes showing nothing but fear. His brothers face however, is blank.

"Wassup, I'm Jake Puckerman."

He does a simple hand wave before sticking his hands in his pockets. I smirk up at him.

"Why don't we show them how we do it in Lima heights?"

He gives me a high five and we get into position. Puck walks over to the docking station and plugs in his iPod, playing the playlist we agreed on, before sitting down, sulking.

As soon as the music starts I lose myself. We start off with some complex hip hop dancing, in perfect time with the each other, as well as the beat. We use this song to show off our athleticism, doing flips and tricks that leave stunned looks on the faces of our audience. A few tricks. The music then slows into smooth Latin music. Me and Jake join together suddenly and put a modern twist on the Argentine tango with a precision and sex appeal that could arouse a nun. I'm spun around twice and dipped when the music cuts off.

There is a stunned silence before the glee club break out into applause. I breath heavily before slowly breaking away from Jake, taking his hand in mine and bowing. I look up to find blue eyes, only to see a face full of disappointment. What did I do? I try to smile at her but she looks away, arms crossed, frowning and... Are those tears? My heart shrinks and my face falls, I look away and find the face of Puck as he stands and storms towards Jake.

"Why is he even here?! You couldn't have found anyone else to dance with? It just had to be him?" Puck is furious and Jake takes a step back.

"You said I could bring anyone. And Jake's the best dancer I know. If anything this will be good for you both."

"whatever, I can't deal with this!"

He yells before storming out of the room, Quinn close behind.

"I hope your happy!" She yells at me.

"Oh ecstatic." I yell back sarcastically. I sit down at the front with Jake, far away from Brittany who still seems to be avoiding me. What's her problem, she was fine an hour ago. I fold my arms and frown. Why won't this day just end? I put on my best HBIC glare when I'm approached my a short, poorly dressed, Jewish girl who's wearing a pompous grin.

"Hello Santana, I would just like to formally introduce myself. I'm Rachel Berry. And as leader of the glee club I would like to welcome you to a exclusive little club. But I thought I should remind you that you still need to audition before we can make anything official."

Was this girl serious?

"Your kidding me right? That was my audition!" I snarl at her

She steps back a bit, fear in her eyes.

"You both need to sing or we can't let you in the club."

I roll my eyes and Jake looks over at me.

"Come on San it's just one song, I'm up for it." He grins and stands up.

"No! This is bull crap. Santana Lopez does not sing for no one. I'm out."

And with that I'm off, speeding down the hallway and on my way home leaving a stunned blonde and glee club sitting in the choir room without me.

I'm stepping out into the parking lot when I feel a hand grasp my forearm. I'm about to scream at whoever decided to touch me. But when I turn and meet the face of a concerned Brittany, my anger disappears.

"Why did you run off like that?" She asks.

"There was no reason for me to be there. I don't sing, that curly headed twat wasn't even there and you were ignoring me. Coming here was a mistake"

She looks shocked at my response, until her face finally turns to one of guilt. I go to leave but she tugs my hand, causing me to face her again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even notice I was ignoring you. I was just annoyed because of something that happened before you got there."

"Why what happened?" I ask concerned, my own problems evaporating and my feelings changing to annoyance at the thought of someone hurting her.

"I had an argument with my boyfriend..."

Of course she has a boyfriend, I try to hide my disappointment. A beautiful girl like her, why was I even stupid enough to think I stood a chance?

"He made fun of me in front of everyone."

"What? And no one stood up for you?" I say, anger evident in my voice.

"It's fine San, I'm use to it, he..." I cut her off.

"Wait so he's done this before?! Which one is he? Il teach the little punk a lesson!"

"His names Artie, but San, don't worry about it, you hardly even know me and it will make everyone laugh at me more." A tear falls down her freckled cheek and I storm off, anger radiating off of me. I reach the choir room and burst through the door making it slam behind me.

"Which one of you stupid fuckers is Artie?"

I see a frightened kid in a wheelchair raise his hand, oh this is going to be fun. I stalk up to him, place my hands on the arm rests either side of him and lean down into his face, staring him straight in the eye.

"Who, the fuck do you think you are?"

He gulps but remains silent.

"Your girlfriend, is outside crying because you," I point directly in his face. "being the specky little cunt you are, made fun of her in front of her so called friends."

I send daggers around the room.

"Now, you are going to wheel, or roll or what ever the fuck you do to move, over to her and apologise. And that goes for all of you!"

I shout and see Brittany standing in the doorway, wearing a shocked expression. The glee club all shout apologies at her, all sounding sincere and Artie makes his was over to her. He motions for her to follow him outside, and she does. I pace up and down the room for a few minutes. People throwing me weird looks, some showing fear, others confusion. Eventually I give up waiting and leave, in a similar fashion to the first time.

"San wait!" I hear Brittany yell.

I stop and turn to look at her. She's in front of me, her face is concerned. She pulls me into a tight hug which I don't hesitate to return.

"Thank you." She whispers in my ear, and I can tell that she's crying. In response I just hug her tighter. Never wanting to let go. I'm the first to pull back but I keep our bodies close. I reach up and wipe the tears from her cheeks gently.

"No one deserves to be treated the way you were treated. I was just doing what any... What any friend would do."

She cups my face and kisses my cheek slowly, intimately. She keeps our faces close and I can feel her warm breath against my skin. She puts her hands on my waste and strokes around my hips until they're on the small of my back. She pulls me in closer. Resting her head on my shoulder.

"Your my best friend San. Please don't leave me." I can hear the tears in her voice again and I wrap my arms around her neck, putting one hand on her head.

"Il never leave you Britt."

"Promise."

"I pinkie promise."

"I broke up with Artie." She says randomly.

"Oh, why?" I say trying to hide my smirk.

"I...I " She starts sobbing again. And I pull her even closer, stroking her head.

"Shh... Don't worry, you don't have to tell me" I kiss the top of her head.

We stand like that for a while. Not saying anything. We don't need to. We just need each other.

I pull back when she finally stops sobbing and she links her pinkie with mine.

"Come on, lets get back to glee." She says.

"I'm not singing Britt. I can't." I say to her and she looks me in the eyes.

"Then don't, no one can make you and Mr Schue decides who joins glee, not Rachel."

I just nod in response. I wipe the dried tears from her face and we walk into the choir room together, pinkies still linked. Artie throws me a dirty look which I return, causing him to cower. Everyone else seems to be ignoring the huge scene that I caused, and I'm glad, I hate losing my temper. Me and Britt sit at the back of the room, keeping our pinkies intwined and waiting patiently for Mr Schue. He's 30 minutes late and everyone is just sitting around like they have nothing better to do. I'm so going to give him a piece of my mind when he comes in.

"San, calm down, your shaking."

I look over to Brittany, then down at my legs which are shaking at an alarming rate. I close my eyes and count backwards from ten. The shaking stops.

"Are you okay." She asks, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't like staying in one place for too long. This is the longest I've ever stayed in one building. It's just making me a bit stressed." Well its part of the reason, so technically it's not a lie. She studies my face before nodding and rubbing her thumb over my knuckles in a soothing motion, taking my hand fully into hers.

I smile down at our hands and Mr Schue walks in with Quinn and Puck.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I bumped into Quinn trying to comfort Puck on the way here and had to calm him down. I heard we have a couple of new members, Santana, Jake, I would like to welcome you to the new directions."

"But Mr Schue, they have to audition." Rachel chimes in. I'm really starting to hate that girl.

"Well they danced for you, didn't they?"

"Well yeah but..."

"And you all enjoyed it?" Mr Schue buts in. Everyone nods enthusiastically.

"They were amazing." Brittany says, looking deep into my eyes, dang, the girl's giving me butterflies. I smile at her and squeeze her hand.

"Then I don't see a problem, your both in." He smiles and heads towards the white board. I'm beginning to like that man. He pulls out a black marker and begins writing on the board. He spells out 'duets' in large letters before turning towards us.

"Your next assignment is duets. Can anyone tell me what a duet is?" Mr Schue asks. Brittany's hand shoots up and he points to her nodding.

"A blanket." She says. And he shakes his head at her. She frowns and blushes, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Britt-Britt, I thought that was the answer too, you were really close." I whisper in her ear and smile at her. She returns it and squeezes my hand.

"A duet is when two people sing a song together. So I want you all to pair up and perform any song you like. I'm giving you a month for this assignment so I want them to be really good guys." Brittany squeals and turns to me.

"Will you be my partner San?"

"I told you I don't sing Britt, I don't want to bring you down."

"I don't mind, we can just do a dance, I'm sure Mr Schue will be ok with it." She says.

"I don't know Britt." I say, unsure, I really don't want to make her look bad. She's so amazing and talented and I'm just... Average.

"Pleaseeeee!" She pouts at me and I giggle.

"Fine, just don't pull that face, it hurts my heart."

She squeals again and hugs me.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you!"

I laugh at her and hug her back. Looks like me and Britt will be spending a lot more time together. :)

**Sorry that was another one I'm not completely happy with, but I wanted to get an update up since I won't be updating for a few weeks... Important exams, il try to make it up to you over summer by doing an update every few days. I hope you like how I introduced Brittana, I'm not completely happy with this chapter but it was another filler and the story will progress soon. Santana's dad will be brought in during the next chapter, gasp! Haha. More reviews guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee and Brittana is endgame**

Chapter 3:

Santana's POV:

It's been 2 weeks since my first day at McKinley, and I've loved every second of it... And all because of a certain blonde. I've spent almost all of of my time with Brittany. Whether its walking to classes, glee or rehearsing our duet at her house, we have been inseparable. She brings out something in me, something I've been keeping buried for years, and surprisingly, I don't mind one bit.

Today's the first day where I've had to go straight home after school. Normally I would have work or glee or Brittany. But my previous plans to spend time with my blue eyed blonde had to be cancelled so she could spend time with Quinn. Argh bitch stole my Brittany. Crap. How am I jealous. Quinn should be allowed to spend time with her, they are friends. If anything I stole Brittany from her. I smile at that thought. Yeah the girl knows I'm better company, and she seemed upset about cancelling our plans. Team Lopez 1 team Fabray 0. All is right in the world.

It takes me a while to realise that I'm standing outside my front door. My heart sinks into my stomach. Please tell me dad isn't home. I've managed to avoid him for 2 weeks, staying at work and with Brittany until really late, by about 12 pm he is normally passed out. But it's only 4pm and if he's in, he's going to be pissed... Both physically and emotionally. I slowly open the front door, trying to make as little noise as possible. The smell of alcohol hits me in the face and makes my eyes water. I proceed to try and sneak up the stairs and to my room when I feel a strong hand clasp around my neck and pull me into the wall. My dad is in front of me, his body pushed up against mine. I can smell the fresh alcohol on his breath and he clutches my neck tightly, nearly cutting of my flow of air.

"Where the Fuck have you been!?" He yells, his deep Spanish accent filled with rage.

"School Papi, I've been at school." I say, my voice breaking and face cringing up in terror. I close my eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He snaps and I quickly open my eyes.

"Since when did you go to school? You're a stupid little slut. Why the fuck do you even bother going?!"

"I...I...I'm sorry."

"To better be sorry, you pathetic little whore." And with that he grabs be hair and slams my head into the wall. I see stars before finally passing out.

~~~~~Poor San~~~~~

When I wake I'm in my bed. My clothes are spewed around the room and my body hurts all over, but the pain is centred in between my legs and on my back. Shit. Not again. I roll onto my front and wince in pain. I pull myself off the bed, not trusting my legs I crawl to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wash the blood from my bruised skin. I turn and look at myself in the mirror. I have a dark bruise forming under my right eye, my ribs and forearms are bruised. I have handprint bruises on my inner thighs and there is blood flowing from my sex. I then turn again and look over my shoulder to inspect my back. I nearly cry out when I see the deep lashes scattered over it, he must have used the belt again, adding to my scars from previous attacks. At least i wasnt conscious this time...I can tell that some of them need stitches but I can't risk going to the hospital again. As much as I hate my father, I hate the thought of foster care more.

I step out of the shower, gently dry myself off and wrap bandages around my torso, which automatically stain from the blood. I limp back to my room and carefully get dressed, trying my best to not pull the gashes on my back. I walk over to my bedside table and find my phone. The time reads 6:30am. And I have two missed calls and five texts from Brittany. I smile at that fact and bring up the texts.

From Brittany 4:30pm: _hey San, I miss you, sorry I had to cancel our date... I mean our rehearsal. Text me when you get this. ;) xx_

From Brittany 5:57pm: _Hey San, your probably busy and that's why you didn't reply, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet tomorrow, for dinner? Get back to me :)) xxx_

From Brittany 10:59pm: _San? Are you mad at me? Or am I just being paranoid? Is it because I called our rehearsal a date? Cos I didn't mean to... Sorry :/ xxx_

From Brittany 11:32pm: _I know your mad and I'm sorry, but good night San, I miss you xxx_

From Brittany 6:15am: _morning beautiful. I don't know if your talking to me, but I wanted to say that xxx_

To Brittany 6:32am: _hey Britt, sorry I didn't reply yesterday, I was, erm held up. Really sorry, and I'm not mad you called it a date. Not mad one bit ;) -Sxxx_

My phone buzzed with a reply almost immediately after.

From Brittany 6:33am: _OMG! Thank god! I was worried for a while then :)) your up early xxx_

To Brittany 6:34am: _hahaha you're such a morning person :) and yeah, it's cos I was wondering if you wanted to meet up before school. Please say yes xxxx_

From Brittany 6:35am: _yeah sure! :) want to come round mine? My mum will make us pancakes! Xxxx_

To Brittany 6:35am: _sounds great B :) il be on the bus and at your house in 15 ;) xxxx_

From Brittany 6:36am: _yay! See you then, love ya! Xxxx_

That last part got to me. Despite my aching body and general hatred for life today, that last part made me smile. Brittany , you might have just saved my life.

~~~~Brittana~~~~

This wasnt my first time visiting the Pierce house, but it never seized to amaze me. The place was a mansion. It was like a mixture of Buckingham Palace and the White House, but like ten times fancier. I remember walking up the driveway with Brittany for the first time, my hands were sweaty and shaking. I could tell from the type of car she owned that she was rich. But I will never get over the way Brittany laughed at the way my jaw, literally dropped.

"This is your house?" I said, my voice full of disbelief. She giggled at me.

"Yeah, why? you like?" She asks smirking at me.

"Yeah, Santana likey." I grin at her, losing some of my nerves. Me and Britt like flirting. It's just friendly banter, no harm done. Even if I am crushing on her, just a tad.

What I wasn't expecting was to be meeting her parents. I had only known the girl for a few days and already I was meeting the folks. I really should have been expecting it, it was her house after all. What was I expecting? For them to suddenly dematerialise or teleport to some other location until I left. No. That didn't happen. Of course not. The second I walked through that door I was met with the blue eyes of an older blonde woman. It's not that I automatically assumed the worst of the woman. I just didn't expect what came next. Brittany introduced me and before I could even put my hand out for her to shake she'd pulled me into a warm hug.

"Wow, it's so nice to finally meet you. Brittany has not stopped talking about you since Monday." She pulled back and Brittany blushed.

"You were right Britt. She really is gorgeous." This time we had both blushed.

"Mom! Don't embarrass me!" She said with fake aggression. She sounded more like a moany five year old. It was adorable.

"Sorry honey. Why don't you two head into the studio and I'll bring you in some snacks?"

"That'd be great Mom." Brittany beamed.

"Thank you Mrs Pierce." I said, and she laughed.

"Call me Julia dear." She went to stroke my cheek and i flinched back.

"Sorry!" I yelled back far to quickly, waiting for the pain.

"Santana, dear it's fine." She put her hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"Don't apologise. It's fine. Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just, sorry." I said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." She said before looking at me worried. I wouldn't make eye contact and Brittany took my hand in hers and led me to the studio. She didn't bring it up again, she knew me well enough not to.

And now I'm standing outside the familiar front doors. A thick layer of makeup over my bruised cheek, a fake boy London jumper with the collar of the shirt I was wearing poking out over the top, the top button done up. I had black skinny jeans and converse to cover the lower half of my body. And black aviators to help cover my cheek. The pain in my back hasn't subsided like I would have hoped and the bandages were irritatingly itchy. I knock on the front door and wait patiently. Just a few seconds later Brittany is throwing the door open and pulling me into a tight hug. I yelp out int pain and she quickly pulls away.

"What? I'm sorry? What did I do? Are you okay?" She yells and Julia runs in the hallway, obviously hearing Brittany's shouting.

"Brittany? What's the matter? Santana? Are you okay?" She asks and reaches for my shoulder, but I pull back.

"I'm fine, I... I just hurt my back." I say quickly, trying to stop the tears from escaping, my face still scrunched up in pain at the burning in my back.

"Well why don't you let me take a look? I am a doctor dear."

"No!" I yell, far to quickly.

"It's fine really!"

"You are not okay Santana. Please let me help you." Julia says, taking a step forward, wearing a concerned yet comforting smile.

"I...I can't do this." I say, a tear falling down my cheek, I turn on my heels and run out of the house.

"Santana!" Brittany yells, but I don't stop, I just keep running. I have to get away from here. Away from her. She can't see me like this, no one can see me like this.

"Santana! Wait! Please!"

It takes until I'm out of the drive way and down the street for her to catch me. Damn her and those beautifully long legs.

"San please!" She says as she grabs hold of my wrist, making me face her.

"I can't do this Britt."

"Do what? We are just worried about you. Your hurt and we want to help."

"Well I don't need your help!" I snap at her. Regretting it the second I see the hurt flash across her face. But her demeanour changes quickly, she looks determined.

"I'm not offering it. I will help you Santana. You have no choice in the matter." I'm about to reply when I'm cut of my her lips on mine. She is kissing me, with a passion that I've never experienced before. Before I know it, I'm kissing her back, my intensity matching hers. Her tongue suddenly brushes along my bottom lip, demanding entrance and I don't hesitate to comply. Our tongues dance together in a romantic tango of passion and need. I've needed this for so long. I wrap my arms around her waste and she wraps hers around my neck, threading her fingers through my hair. I pull back suddenly, gasping for air and she rests her forehead against mine.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I met you." She claims, smiling shyly at her admission.

"Well it's about fucking time you did." I smirk at her before continuing. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"And I'm sorry for trying to make you talk. I shouldn't have pressured you."

"It's not your fault. You were just worried." She nods in response.

"So, what does this mean... For us?" She takes my hand and looks into my eyes, biting her bottom lip.

"It means, that if anyone else tries to kiss you... The way I just kissed you. They are going to wake up in a hospital." I say, 100% serious.

"How romantic" she says, smiling but rolling her eyes.

"I can't let people know about us yet though. I'm not ready. I'm new, already an outsider. I don't think I could take having another thing added to the list of abnormalities about me."

"I love your abnormalities. And I don't mind who knows about us. As long as I get you exclusively I'm happy." I smile at her and kiss her lips gently.

"I'm sorry about earlier still, can we just forget it ever happened?"

"That what happened?" She asks, smirking and winking at me. Making me chuckle.

"Come on, there's some chocolate chip pancakes in your kitchen with my name on."

And with that we walk back into the house, hand in hand, grinning profusely.

Before we get back to the house I let go of her hand and she frowns, I lean over and kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear,

"I love your mom, but we don't want her thinking I'm taking advantage of you now do we?" She shakes her head.

"Good, because I definitely plan on taking advantage of you." I look her up and down, liking my lips. She blushes under my gaze and we go inside. I manage to contain a straight face in front of Julia but Brittany is not to subtle.

"What's with the smile Britt? you look like you've just won a prize." Julia asks.

"I kind of have." She says glancing at me quickly before leading me to the table to sit down. Julia puts a pile of pancakes on my plate and I thank her. I'm just glad she didn't bring up my little scene. I really need to stop drawing attention to myself.

"When do I get to meet your parents Santana, I want to meet the people who raised the girl that makes my daughter so happy." She smiles at me as I eat my food, washing the dishes as she speaks.

"My Dad is always busy... Working and my Mom is... She's not really around much."

"I'm sad to hear that Santana. I hope I will get to meet them one day."

"Me too Mrs Pierce." If circumstances were different and my parents weren't complete ass holes.

"Now Santana. Want did I say about you calling me Mrs Pierce?"

"That it is too formal and makes you feel old. Sorry J..Julia." She chuckles slightly and rolls her eyes.

"And stop apologising, you're far to polite."

"Yeah San, you're making me look bad." Brittany grins and I chuckle. It takes all my will power not to apologise for apologising. It's a really bad habit I've gotten into. Brittany just makes me all funny in the head.

"Woah, look at the time girls. You better hurry or you'll be late for school." Julia says before picking up our empty plates. Me and Brittany stand in unison.

"Bye mom." Brittany says, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Bye Mrs... Julia." Julia laughs and waves us off.

"Good bye girls, be safe." As soon as she says that we are out of the door and walking towards Brittany's Bentley. The car is amazing. Just like her. When we are inside I kiss her deeply. She smiles into the kiss before pulling back and starting the engine, winking at me in the process.

~~~~glee~~~~

The school day was dragging, but I didn't mind one bit. I spent the whole day with Brittany. Well the whole day not including lessons. But who went to school for the lessons anyway? I hate the learning part of school. It's not that I'm incapable, I'm really not. I've just not been to school in a while and never realised how much I had missed. Math was the most difficult, I haven't done it since the 7th grade and its really caught up with me. The teacher had no sympathy and called on me because he knew I wouldn't know the answers, fucking ass hole. I try my best but I just don't know the information, and I didn't bother to make sure the teachers were informed about my 'special situation'. I haven't been in school for three years. And only the last year was out of choice. My dad wouldn't let me go before then. Kept me in house lockdown. When he was arrested for theft I was put into care while he was in prison. I hated it. The guy I was with was ten times worse than my dad, but a lot more subtle. He made me go to school and I hated it. I was so far behind, my reading age was so low I had private tutoring. I managed to get it up to standard just in time for me to move back with my dad. I went to Lima heights high for a month, it was the worse month of my life. Although the entire place was filled with dip shits I was the target of the tougher ones. Being a late arrival I hadn't managed to get through the awkward clique making that happens in the first few months of freshman year, so therefore I was alone, defenceless. Somehow they managed to find out about my sexuality before I did and they beat on me on a regular basis. So I did what any sane person would do. I left. Got a job and started looking after myself.

No one at school knows about my past and I'd like to keep it that way. But it doesn't mean I'm going to take shit for having a crappy life either. It's fourth period and I'm sitting in maths class, alone. Mr Peters asks me a question about quadratic equations and I shrug, I do try to work it out though and answer with the first thing that pops into my head. Across the room I hear Jacob Ben Israel say a snide comment before laughing at himself. I snap. Standing up I stalk over to his table and lean over it threateningly.

"What the fuck did you just say about me Jewfro?"

"I said your a stupid bitch Lopez. I'm surprised you didn't get held back a year." He says, faking confidence, I can hear his voice trembling as he speaks.

"Well, I have a little surprise for you Jacob!" And with that I slam his head down onto the table, the force of it is phenomenal, and I mentally cringe when I hear his nose crack. I step back from the table, walking backwards until I reach the door. I grab the handle and run out of the room, towards something, towards someone.

I rush into Brittany's classroom, not bothering to knock.

"Miss Lopez what do you think you're-"

"Brittany?" I say panic flowing through me. She looks up from her text book and sees me standing by the door. She grabs her stuff and makes her way towards me.

"Brittany, I did a bad thing." I say and she pulls me out of the room making me stand with my back against the lockers.

"San what did you do."

"Promise you won't be mad." I couldn't stand for her to be mad at me, I'm already annoyed with myself, I don't need her upset with me too.

"I pinkie promise. Now what happened?"

"I.. I broke Jacobs nose." Her response surprises me. She laughs. Like a lot.

"What's so funny?" I ask, seriously confused now.

"It's about time someone taught that nerd a lesson. He's been terrorising us glee kids since freshman year. You're the first one to finally do something about it." She replies. Smiling at me she kisses my cheek.

"Stop worrying, no one will be mad with you... Except Jacob, and his parents, and your maths teacher. Oh and Principle Figgins will be pretty pissed. But other than that you'll be fine." She states brightly.

"Wow nice pep talk Britt." I say sarcastically, but smiling none the less. She really does know how to cheer me up.

"Thank you." She says, unfazed by my sarcastic tone, making me smile even more.

"I really don't want to go back to math."

"Then don't, we can just hang out in the choir room for the rest of the day. My teachers think that skipping class will improve my grades."

I laugh a little but let her lead me down the hall to the choir room. Hand in hand.

The rest of the day flys by. Me and Brittany sit in the choir room, undisturbed until glee club later that afternoon. I actually slept through most of out time together, and I felt bad about it until I noticed she had done the same. We wake up at the sound of the end of school bell and sit at the back of the choir room waiting for everyone else to arrive. When they are all inside we all wait patiently for Mr Schue. He walks in 5 minutes later with a solum, disappointed look on his face. He looks up to meet my eyes.

"Santana can you come with me please?" He asks and everyone turns to look at me. I look to Brittany who throws me a sympathetic smile. i look back to Mr Schue nod and follow him out of the room and down to the principles office. I'm let in straight away and told to take a seat.

"You know why you are here Santana." The Indian looking man states and I nod.

"It's about Jacob. And I'm really sorry, I just lost it."

"We have a zero tolerance policy for violence at this school miss Lopez. I warned you about this on your first day here did I not?"  
I just nod.

"There must be consequences for you actions miss Lopez. Mr Schue here has convinced me not to suspend you but your father will be called and told of your actions, and you will serve 3 weeks detention." My eyes widen with shock and fear. Oh my god, I don't even want to know what will happen if they call my dad. My eyes start to water before I can stop them and suddenly I'm sobbing with fear.

"Please don't call my dad. Il do the detention and everything, just please don't call him, il do anything." I beg, not caring who sees.

"I'm sorry Santana but maybe this will teach you a lesson." He replies and I run out of the room and out of the building. I'm so dead. He is actually going to kill me.

**Dun dun dun... Sorry to end it there :) I'm just evil like that. im not happy with the beginning or ending to this but I like the middle and managed to get another early update up, but this is seriously the last one for the next 3 weeks. My exams are very important so I need to revise. I hope you enjoyed that. Please review it makes my day seeing what you guys have to say. Stay golden :D oh and I'm looking for an editor, preferably American so they can help me change any mistakes in slang I might make (being British) :) remember you can message me with any questions you might have :D I'm nice lime that haha bye ! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Very graphic chapter ahead! Sorry for the wait**

Santana's POV

I'm on my way home, gripping my bag to my chest, fury running through my veins. They have no idea what they've done! I'm so dead. But I do have to admit that Figgins is right, I deserve this. I'm a terrible person, I don't deserve to be happy. I'm ugly and mean. I'm an out right bitch to everyone. I don't deserve Brittany. She's perfect in every way. She's kind and smart and sooo beautiful. I'm bad for her, I will only end up breaking her heart or getting her hurt. She's so innocent and pure, I can't let my sinful ways corrupt her. I should just do everyone a favor and disappear. It's not like anyone would miss me. Everything was fine until I showed up, with my condescending attitude and overall hatred for everything with a pulse. I've only been at school for two weeks and already kids fear me. They are right to be scared of me... I'm scared of me. It's his fault. Its my dads fault, he's the reason I am the way I am. He has turned me into a cold, heartless bitch. I hope to God he's not home. If I get in quick enough I should be able to lock myself in my room before he gets the phone call. I can just stay there until school tomorrow... Wait... Shit! It's Friday. How the hell am I meant to stay in my room for two days? Crap. I pull my phone out of my pocket to try and distract myself from my thoughts. I'm so glad I stole this thing from my cousin, it's a fucking life saver. I swipe and unlock it to see the message icon flickering excitedly. I open it and see I've got texts from Puck, Jake and... Brittany. I smile and open the texts starting with Pucks.

From Puck 3:46pm:_ san wtf did you do... Mr Schue came back into glee without you and when we asked where you were he just shrugged and looked disappointed... Are you dealing again?_

I laugh at the last part, me and Puck have had our fair share of jobs, drug dealing being the most beneficial, but even he should know I'm not stupid enough to deal in school.

From Jake 3:49pm:_ San, where you at? Did you get in shit again? What did you do and why the hell wasnt I a part of it? ;)_

I reply to both of them with the same text.

To Jake and Puck 4:29pm:_ I got stressed and broke JBI's nose, no big deal. Figgins threatened to call my old man so I stormed out. I'm not suspended so I should be back on Monday._

I click send and look at the text from Brittany. I hope she's not pissed that I left without her. We were supposed to get ice cream after school.

From Brittany 3:51pm: _San why didn't you come back to glee? Did you get into trouble about Jacob? Don't worry if you did, no one in glee will care. You didn't get suspended did you? I don't think I could handle any time without you. Since we didn't get ice cream do you want to go out for dinner... Just the two of us... Not like a date or anything... Unless you want it to be :) xx_

I swoon at the text and open my front door while typing a reply. I slam the door behind me. Never taking attention away from my phone I head towards the kitchen. I feel an arm grab my waste and a body push into my back causing me to wince. I know exactly who it is. I drop my phone and bag to the ground as a sweaty hand grabs my jaw and turns my face. A disgusting wet kiss is pressed onto my cheek and he bites down.. Hard. I scream out in pain but he covers my mouth with his hand. I can taste his sweat on my lips and I gag. He laughs and he turns me around pinning me against the basement door. I feel his breath on my cheek, it's cold against the wetness from his silva and my blood. His hand strokes down my side and cups my ass as he begins to whisper in my ear.

"I got a very interesting phone call earlier." I gulp

"Something about you breaking a boys nose." I feel his breathing change as he smirks.

"That's not very nice now is it tana? You need to be punished for what you have done." He's voice turns husky, he squeezes my ass and runs his hand through my hair. He pulls back and leers at me.

"I don't like it when you draw attention to me Santana!" He's screaming in my face now and tears are rolling down my cheeks. My shakes are back and I can't control them. I'm so fucking scared. I don't want to die yet. He feels me shaking and smiles. Stupid perverted fucker...

"I hate you" I whisper immediately regretting it.

"What, did you just say Slut?" He shouts.

"N-nothing... I-I'm s-s-sorry." I state, fuck why am I so stupid? I'm really gonna get it now.

"You will be!" He grabs me by my hair and pulls me away from the door. The strain of the pull burning my scalp and making my yell out in pain. He opens the basement door and my eyes go wide.

"P-Papi please.. D-don't!" I say quietly. My vision blurring from my tears. He laughs at my begging.

"You deserve this bitch!" He says before pushing my down the stairs. My body is overcome with pain. I feel my ankle twist, my arm gets caught in the stairs and I hear a snap. My head slams from side to side crashing into the wooden steps as I tumble down. I fall uncontrollably, hitting my ribs and back, not one part of my body is left unscathed. I land at the bottom with a thud. I'm on my back. Facing the ceiling. I can't see out of my left eye, the blood from a gash on my forehead is blinding me. My whole body is throbbing and I'm struggling to breath. A shadow approaches me and straddles my hips. I try to scream but my throat is dry. The shadow sits up and pulls down my jeans and underwear. I can't make out his face but I know who it is. He unzips his trousers and leans into me. I feel him thrust into me, once, twice, three times before I finally lose consciousness.

Brittany's POV

Argh why isn't Santana replying, I frown staring at the phone in my hands before throwing it onto the pillow beside me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I'm not normally the needy type, if anything I usually prefer to be alone, at least that way I can't embarrass myself, but with Santana it's different, I just want to be with her all the time. She doesn't make fun of the stupid comments I make, she's the only person who really understands me. Her not talking to me is getting worrying, I hope I haven't annoyed her. Maybe I should text her and apologise for not sticking up for her or going to the principle with her. Damn it brittany stop being clingy, it's not like we are dating, we only kissed... I smile and bite my lip and the thought of her lips on mine. They were so soft and inviting, I couldn't resist. I can still taste her tongue in my mouth and its giving me goosebumps. I shiver slightly and feel a subtle throbbing in between my legs. Fuck. How am I supposed to deal with that.

I sit up on my bed and look at the phone on my pillow. It's 9pm and she still hasn't text me back. Maybe she's having second thoughts about the kiss. She probably just got caught in the moment and didn't want to hurt my feelings. I bet she's really dating jake... Oh god. I bet that's it. I frown at myself. I made her feel bad for cheating on him and she got mad and punched Jacob. It's my fault she got in trouble and that's why she won't talk to me. Her and jake are perfect together, they're both so tan and athletic. And the chemistry when they dance together is so intense. I feel tears well up in my eyes and turn to face lord tubbington.

"I'm being selfish aren't I LT?" He stares at me blankly, this is worse than I thought.

"She was sad and I took advantage of her and now she doesn't want to be friends anymore." He walks over to me and licks my hand.

"Your right tubs, I should go and apologise to her in person." I stand up and leave the room. I get halfway down the stairs when I realise something. I don't even know where she lives. I slump down on the stairs and lean against the wall. My resolve slowly flutters away and the tears escape my eyes for the second time tonight.

I stayed up in my room for the rest of the weekend, ignoring texts and phone calls, I only left to shower, pee and eat. I never wanted to go to school more than I did when I woke up this morning. I needed to see her. To apologise. I haven't seen her all day but I'm in Spanish now so there is no way she can avoid me. It's ten minutes into class and Mr Schue still hasn't arrived, and neither has Santana. The door suddenly bursts open and I look up expectantly. But I let my head fall when instead of seeing dark raven locks I see blonde as Miss Holiday struts into the room. I mean yeah she's beautiful and nice to look at but she's not Santana. I don't even care about why Mr Schue isn't here, I'm worried about San, I mean she's only been gone a day but I can't help it. I put my head down on the desk with plans to sleep for the rest of the lesson.

I'm interrupted when Mr Schue walks in asking for me. I quickly gather up my things and he leads me outside, instead of taking me to his office he just shuts the classroom door and talks to me outside.

"Sorry to pull you out of lesson Brittany but I was wondering if you could clear a few things up for me." I look at him confused.

"Isn't it the janitors job to clean up Mr Schue? I'm not very good at it." I'd rather be in lesson, I hate cleaning.

"No Brittany, that's not what I meant. I mean can you answer some questions for me?" He asks, stifling a laugh. That makes much more sense, I smile at him a bit.

"Sure Mr Schue, what did you want to ask?"

"It's about Santana." My heart stops at the sound of her name. I bet he found out what I did and she pulled out of school because of it and he's going to kick me out of glee.

"Her Dad pulled her out of school this morning. He said he didn't give her permission to be here in the first place. Which is weird since he signed the papers, but I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with her, she was fine for most of last week and was making rather good progress." He says looking at me intently.

"I'm not sure Mr Schue. We were fine up until you took her out of glee and she hasn't spoken to me since, I'm actually quite worried about her." I say, concern evident on my face.

"I know this isn't very professional of me Brittany, but if I give you her address will you go and check that she's okay? I just want to know that she's safe and il give you a pass to leave early. She's really taken a shine to you and if she will talk to anyone it will be you." He writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Sure Mr Schue, il catch you up tomorrow okay?" I take the paper and head out of school towards my car. I look at the paper and try to figure out what way I need to go. It says she's from Lima heights adjacent, my Mom always warns me to stay away from there, she says that bad people live there. But that can't be true, Santana lives there.

The drive to Santana's takes longer than I expected, I have my gps set up and I have to go down lots of back roads, it doesn't help that I've never been in this area before. I keep the doors locked at all times and as I get deeper into this maze it seems to get more and more scary, I need to get Santana out of here. The GPS takes me to a shabby block of two story houses, all grey and grim. one of them has the number I'm looking for drawn on the door in white paint. I don't want to sound snobby, but the house is a wreck. The front lawn is over grown, the paint's chipped and there are two broken windows. I turn off the engine and step out of the car, slamming the door and locking it. I open the rusted gate and head up the wooden deck stairs. My heart is pounding fiercely against my rib cage as I knock on the door and it swings inward slowly. I continue pushing it forward and take a cautious step inside. My eyes begin to water, the smell is horrendous. I resist the urge to hold my nose and step further into the house.

"Santana? Santana are you here?" I yell. When I receive no response I step further into the house, towards the stairs.

"San? Babe, are you home?" I take one step up the stairs when I hear a muffled moan coming from below. I step back down and head down the side of the stairs, I see Santana's phone and bag sitting in the hallway beside a door. I pick up the phone and slip it into my pocket before opening the door, it's pitch back below and I yell down the stairs.

"San? Are you down there?"

"B-br" I hear her mumble, I'm suddenly sprinting down the stairs, only to find her in a heap at the bottom. Tears begin streaming down my face as I kneel beside her. She looks so... Broken. Her clothes and face are covered in blood, she is smothered in bruises and her ankle and arm are bent at odd angles. Her eyes are closed, one from swelling and the other from fatigue. She's barely conscious. I grab her hand good hand and pull it up to my chest.

"San, San I need you to stay with me, wake up San please." I sob. Not letting go of her hand I pull out my phone and call 911. Once I get through to the operator I'm sobbing with desperation.

"I need an ambulance, m-my friend, she's really hurt!" I practically scream down the phone.

"I need you to calm down sweetie, tell me your address and what happened." The operator says. I tell her the address before continuing.

"I- I don't know what happened though, I think she fell down the stairs, please hurry."

"Okay we are on our way, do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"N-no." I say before hanging up and sobbing into Santana's chest, if I wasn't so upset I'd be more mesmerised by the feeling of her boobs. I feel her take her hand out of mine, slip her arm around my back and squeeze me tighter into her. She sighs in content and I hug her across the stomach a little too tightly and she winces.

"S-sorry" I mumble.

"S-s-s-okay" she mumbles back. I pull my head up to face her when I hear scrambling upstairs.

"Hello, it's the paramedics, where are you?" A deep male voice yells and Santana screeches and flinches. I stroke her hair and hold her a bit tighter.

"Shh.. San they are her to help." I whisper to her.

"We're in the basement!" I yell up to them.

"N-no, p-please, I'm sorry, st-stop... P-please." She mumbles and being flailing around. I panic and look down at her face, her eyes are closed again and she's sweating. I stroke the side of her face gently and she flinches again.

"San... San baby it's me, calm down." She's shaking, really bad, it's like she's having a seizure. The paramedics take that moment to come rushing down the stairs. I'm pulled away from her and they begin working on her.

"What's the matter with her?" I ask panicking.

"She's having a panic attack. We need to put her under." I look over at her and her eyes fly open in fear.

"N-no, b-Britt, don't let them touch me, Britt p-please." She begs, tears flying down her cheeks. I run back to her side and take her hand.

"Shh, babe, they need to do it, just look at me okay." She nods but she still seems afraid. The paramedic grabs her arm gently and sticks in the needle. Her eyes slowly start to close and she mumbles something under her breath before she falls limp. The paramedics get her into a gurney and out of the house within minutes and I ride in the the ambulance with her. I hold her hand in a death grip for the entire journey, only letting go when she is pulled away from me and I'm left in the hospital waiting room alone. I've been crying since they sat me here half an hour ago. I fidget in my seat and something falls out of my pocket. I look down and see Santana's phone lying on the ground by my feet, I completely forgot about that. I pick it up and unlock it. It opens on the last thing she was doing. She was replying to my text. The message read:

_Hey Britt-Britt, I'm fine I just got pretty pissed after seeing Figgins, he gave me detention and said he's going to ring my dad so I stormed out. Thanks for being there for me earlier, I was having a bad day and you made it better, and I'd love to go to dinner. Meet you at breadstix at 8? I lov..._

She never even got to finish the message. I read over the last part of that message at least 20 times. She loves me? No, it can't be. I lock the phone and look up to see my Mom walking towards me at an amazing speed, I jump up and run towards her and she pulls me into a hug. Tears flowing from both of us. She pulls my face into her shoulder and strokes my head.

"Shh, she's going to be fine honey, she's a strong girl." She exclaims.

"I don't know what happened, she looked so... Broken." I sob out.

"Don't worry about it now, you saved her Brittany, now come on get some rest." She turns and sits down, pulling me beside her. I lean down and put my head on her lap as she continues to stroke my face and hair. Eventually I cry myself to sleep.

Santana's POV 2 hours later

I'm numb. My body doesn't hurt anymore. I'm probably dead. He's finally killed me. I try to open my eyes but its like they are glued shut. I try to move and scream but my body won't listen to me. I start to panic again. Where the hell am I? I call out for the only person I trust, for the only person I want to see.

"Br-Brittany." I mumble quietly, I just hope it was loud enough for someone to hear.

Brittany's POV

I wake up to the sound of someone whispering my name.

"San?" I ask keeping my eyes shut.

"No Britt it's me." I open my eyes and they meet the familiar blue of my mothers.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning slightly.

"About 2 hours, I woke you up because San is awake. When she woke up she asked for you and hasn't said anything since." I quickly jump up and practically sprint to the room she is supposed to be in. I barge in to find it empty other than a short nurse who is stood in the corner and Santana. She looks so small in the hospital bed. She has a bandage wrapped around her head, her right cheek has surgical tape across it, closing a strange shaped cut. Her left eye is black and purple but the swelling has reduced from earlier. She has a plain white cast on her right wrist and her left leg is bandaged and elevated. She hasn't even noticed the fact that I walked into the room, she just continues staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Il give you two a minute, call for me if you need anything." The short brunette nurse says before she scurries out of the room, closing the door behind her. I pull a chair up to Santana's left side and reach for her hand. I lock her fingers with mine and she tries to pull away. I grip her hand tighter and cup it with my other hand, pulling it up to my face I gently kiss her knuckles. A quiet sob escapes her and she still doesn't look at me, her eyes are clenched shut. I start caressing her hand with my thumb and try to comfort her.

"Shh... San, it's only me, I won't hurt you, you're safe now. No ones going to hurt you." I claim, I try not to let any tears escape my eyes, I need to be the strong one now. I need to be strong for her. She doesn't say anything but tightens her grip on my hand and turns to face me. Her eyes meet mine and they flash, I see recognition and then calm fall over them and she shuffles over in the bed. She lets go of my hand and pats beside her. I immediately understand and pull myself up next to her. I lay on my side facing towards her to give her the most room. I then stroke my left arm across her stomach and hug her. I rest my head on her shoulder and I hear her breathe out peacefully. Within minutes we are both fast asleep.

Santana's POV

The room is cold. I'm lying on a plain mattress on the floor. There is a freezing cold breeze coming in through the cracked window to the side of me. Goosebumps cover ever inch of my sore skin. I'm on my side, facing the door. My eyes trained on the light coming from underneath it. I'm waiting. Waiting for his inevitable arrival. It comes quicker then I expect as I notice two dark sharpens blocking the light. My breath hitches and I squeeze my eyes shut. The door squeaks open slowly and my heart beats faster. Slow foot steps approach my quivering form. I'm pulled onto my back and rough hands land on my hips. They tug at my waste band and my pants are torn from my body, I try to cross my legs but his hands roughly pull them apart. The burn of his finger against my bare skin is unbearable, I try to kick against him but he's too strong. I punch and kick but he ties my hands and legs down. He leans back and unzips his pants, his hand is suddenly on my thigh again, he uses his other hand to cover my hand as he whispers in my ear.

"Remember what will happen if you tell, Mami won't love you anymore and you will be punished." He licks my earlobe and I begin to sob as he thrust himself inside of me. Over and over again. I can feel my insides bleeding and I clench my fists together, my nails cutting into my skin. I try to imagine myself away from here, in a better place, but I can't. The pain, his touch, his smell keeps me in reality, there is no escape from him.

I hear someone yelling my name, it's distant but it's there. There is a banging at the door. My father seems unfazed by this and keeps pumping himself inside of me, grunting in pleasure. The door bursts open and the room is blasted with light. I'm shaking again and I feel someone touching me. I know it's not him though, their skin is soft and gentle where his is rough and hard. Someone is caressing my face and whispering in my ear. My face is wet with sweat and I'm still shaking. I turn my head to the side and open my eyes to find Brittany, a look of care and concern on her face. I smile slightly and breathe out a sigh of relief. She smiles at my reaction and places her forehead against mine, she snuggles herself closer to me and looks straight into my eyes.

"That was a really bad dream?" She phrases the statement as a question and I nod slightly.

"Does that happen often?" She asks, never taking her eyes from mine, I nod again and try to avoid her gaze, she doesn't let me. I frown, it's really embarrassing, I'm 16 years old and still have nightmares.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of San, I think it's cute." She smiles at me and I return a small grin back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks me, I can tell that she doesn't want to push me but I can tell she's curious and concerned. I open my mouth a little before closing it, frowning and shaking me head. I just can't seem to form words. It's not that I don't want to, I physically can't.

"It's okay San, we can talk when you're ready, you trust me right? You know I'm always here for you?" I nod at both statement and frown again, I really want to tell her, but I can't. I trust her more than anyone. I sit up slightly and she moves back from me a bit. I make a writing motion with my left hand and she looks at me quizzically.

"You want a pen?" She asks shyly, as if she thinks it's a stupid question. I smile and nod before making a square shape with my fingers.

"And paper?" She asks and I nod, she grins and claps at herself, causing me to laugh lightly. She quickly stands up and runs out of the room. She's returns in record time carrying a large pad of paper and a black pen. I press the button on the bed so it lifts up and I'm sitting up straight. I pull my right leg up so I'm sitting half Indian style with my bad leg stretched out. She sits in the new space and hands me the pen and paper. I quickly write the first note and turn over the pad.

_Ask me anything._

"Anything?"

I nod and she looks up at the ceiling, thinking. I smile at her concentrating face and she looks down to meet my eyes.

"This may sound like a stupid question, but why are we doing this?"

_I can't talk._ I write back.

"Why not?"

_I don't know, my voice won't work_.

"Okay then." She doesn't question the matter further and for that I'm glad. I really don't have good answers for her question.

"How did you get hurt?" She asks.

_The stairs._

"You fell?"

_Not exactly._

"Were you pushed?" She asks concerned.

I nod in response and her breath falters.

"Wh-who?" Is all she gets out. I'm halfway through my reply when a doctor storms into the room. I quickly screw up my reply and sit back in fear. Brittany notices my reaction to the man and her face grows angry. It's a look I've never seen on her... It's kinda hot.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yells at him and he takes a step back. He had slammed the door open and that's what made me jump, that and the fact that he was a man approaching my bed but she doesn't know that.

"Sorry." He claims, he seems sincere but Brittany is having none of it.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to the girl you just scared the crap out of!" She yells at him, he visibly stumbles and takes step towards me, apologising as he gently touches my wrist, I yelp and flinch back into the corner of the bed, pulling my ankle and ribs in the process. Causing me to curse out in pain. Brittany is standing now and pulling a visibly stunned doctor out the room. She slams the door in his face, crawls onto the bed and hugs my body, which happens to be pulled up in the foetal position, my head hidden in my thighs.

"Shh, he's gone now, it's okay." I pull my head out from my legs and rest it on her shoulder. She strokes my face again and her mother walks into the room carefully and sits at the corner of the bed, keeping a good distance between us.

"Santana." I look up and face her, her face is calm but there is something hidden behind her eyes that I can't quite make out.

"I need you to tell me what happened sweetie." She says. I look at Brittany, hoping she gets the message I'm trying to give to her. Apparently she does and she looks up at her mother who is looking between us.

"She, um, she was thrown down the stairs." She says confidently. Her mothers face changes, it's like she knew that that would be the case before hearing it.

"Who did it Santana? Was it your father?" She asks, but once again I know she knows the answer. I nod any way and she nods slightly.

"How long has he been hurting you for Santana?" I shrug and avoid looking at her, I just stare at my lap.

"If I give you some numbers will you tell me whether I'm close." I nod and still keep my eyes away from her. This is really embarrassing.

"More than a year?" She asks and I nod.

"More than Three years?" I nod again. She sighs and I look up to her again. She looks angry, she makes eye contact and I look away, but not before I notice her expression soften.

"Santana." I ignore her and continue staring at the floor.

"Santana look at me." She says softly, I look up slowly and meet her gaze.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with him for hurting you." I just nod in response.

"I need you to answer one more question for me. Has he ever, touched you Santana?" I tense and look away. She takes my silence as a yes and moves a bit closer. Brittany pulls me into her and holds me firmly.

"He raped you didn't he Santana?" I nod and tears well up in my eyes, I hear Brittany sob and she pulls me into her lap.

"We need to do a test Santana, just for proof." I nod in Brittany's lap and I feel the bed move where her mother stands up.

"We will give you some birth control and get you to sign some permission slips. I will be back in a minute." When she gets up and leaves I snuggle closer into brittany and she strokes my head again.

"It's my fault." Brittany sobs out. I look up at her confused and she continues.

"If I hadn't text you this wouldn't have happened." I wanted to tell her that she was being ridiculous, this was not her fault. I shake my head at her furiously, scowling at her. She begins to cry even harder.

"You probably hate me, I'm meant to be the strong one now but I'm being a baby, god I'm so stu-" before she can finish I pull her into a hard kiss. It's a kiss filled with need and passion. I pull away and kiss away her tears. I take the pen and paper and right a rushed note.

_It's not your fault, you saved me._

She smiles and pulls me into an embrace, we pull apart just as a nurse comes in with a wheelchair.

"We are ready for you now Santana." I nod and Brittany and the nurse help me into the chair. Brittany kisses my cheek when the nurse turns away and whispers in my ear.

"Il be waiting right here for you when you're done okay?" I nod. I'm then taken out of the room and wheeled down the hallway.

Well that was awkward. I don't know how long I was in that room but it felt like a life time, I just want to lie in bed next to Brittany and stay there forever. I'm taken back in the room and see that Brittany kept her promise. She's curled up and sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I smile at her relaxed form and the nurse helps me get into bed. She leaves me and I look to face Brittany. She looks so peaceful. Her face is so beautiful and calm. I reach out and stroke her cheek lightly. I retract my hand and Julia walks in. I turn to face her, she notices Brittany's sleeping form and tiptoes towards the bed.

"I have some bad news Santana." Crap, I'm pregnant, what else could it be. Shit. The panic obviously shows on my face and Julia reaches down and takes my hand.

"It's your father... He's missing."

**woah took ages, sorry! What do you guys think, I feel like I rushed into things and things might be a bit slower in the next few chapters. Sorry for any errors I needed to get this up cos I'm on holiday for 3 weeks now. If you guys don't like santana not talking I can change it by the next chapter but I wanted it to be a bit different. Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was that or I front update door ages. Hope you guys liked it, Im for camping for 3 weeks now woo, peace. Keep calm and ship Brittana**

** Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is broken up into loads of little parts. This way hopefully you won't get to bored and I can progress the story quickly without having loads of filler chapters :) enjoy**

**I don't own glee**

_"It's your father... He's missing."_

Santana's POV

I'm frozen. Missing? What does she mean missing? Why would he run? Omg, he knows I told. He's going to come after me and hurt me again, or worse hurt Brittany. I can't help it, I start sobbing hysterically. Julia tries to comfort me but I pull away quickly. She seems hurt by my action but I'm to wrapped up in myself to care.

"Santana look at me." I ignore her.

"Santana, just hear her out." That heavenly voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I look over at my blonde. She's staring at me intently, and giving me a look that can't refuse, so I look up at Julia and wait for her to talk.

"We are going to keep you safe Santana, I promise." I don't believe her. I have no family left, I'm going to be shipped off to some crappy foster home again. They will take me away from the only thing I care about, Brittany. I look down and shake my head.

"Santana-" I look up and she continues. "I'm not going to let np them take you away." I cock my head.

"You are going to stay with us, you are going to be a part of our family now, whether you like it or not." I beam and pull her into a hug before wincing and pulling away.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks. I nod in response and lay back in the bed. Santana Pierce... I could get used to that.

1 week later

I'm being wheeled out of the hospital, at last. They kept me in for observation and because the police wanted to do a statement. My lack of talking getting rid of all hopes for an audio log of the events. The doctors think my lack of talking is from shock and trauma. There is nothing physically stopping me from talking, but I can't mentally bring myself to. They said I will start talking when I'm ready and I'm in no rush to start soon. Once I start talking they will make me talk about what happened. I just want to forget my past and think about the future. When we get to Julia's car I stand up out of the wheelchair with minimal support, although I twisted my ankle it isn't too painful to walk on,so I don't need crutches. My wrist however, is broken in 3 places and may take a while to heal. They did surgery on my cheek so that the bite mark won't scar but they couldn't do anything about the one through my eyebrow, makes me look badass anyway, and Brittany thinks its hot, luckily she told me when her mom wasn't around, I don't want to get kicked out before I've even moved in.

I get into the front seat and Brittany climbs in the back, her mom climbs in next to me and we drive the 20 minutes to their... Our house. Julia helps me out of the car and leads me to the familiar interior of the Pierce household. I'm lead up the stairs and into the room opposite Brittany's. The room is huge, at least 5 times bigger than my room at home. I see that they have already brought all my stuff up from my old house, which isn't a lot. And it looks like even less in comparison to the sheer size of the room I'm standing in.

"Make yourself at home Santana, lunch is at 1." Julia says before squeezing my hand and leaving the room. I just stare blankly around the room before I feel arms slip around my waste.

I feel his arms around me, I feel his vulgar breath in my ear and the pain.. My god the pain. I drop to the floor and hug my legs into myself, rocking back and forth I start to sob and mumble to myself.

Please don't hurt me.

I'm sorry.

Please don't hurt me.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by a voice. It's not the voice I'm expecting. It's soft, sweet and sexy. It's Brittany's. I pull my head up and see her through tear filled eyes. She looks worried and sad. For Christ sake Santana, pull yourself together, your scaring her. I wipe my eyes and feel her snake her arms around me. She picks me up and places me gently on the bed. She pulls the covers over me and pulls herself under the sheets, spooning me from behind. She beings stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothing's in my ear. The tears stop falling and I fall to sleep in her arms.

I'm pulled out of sleep roughly. Crap, another nightmare. Where the hell am I? I'm not in my room and I'm not in the hospital. I go to move but am pulled back when I feel arms tighten around my waste. I start to panic. I struggle out of the death grip and fall to the floor with a slam. Pain shoots through my body and I yelp out. A figure rushes to my side and I see Brittany's worried face. So that's who was hugging me. God I'm stupid. I'm pushing her away and freaking her out. She was never this sad and serious before. I sit up slowly, holding onto my throbbing ribs and scrunching up my face as I do so. She puts her arm around my shoulder and I snuggle into her neck.

"Are you okay?" She asks, stroking my head again. I nod into her neck.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" I nod again and clench my eyes shut.

"Wanna talk about it?" I shake my head and she sighs.

"Come on, it's nearly 1 so lunch should be ready." She stands up, grabs my hand and helps me to my feet. She then leads me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The food looks and smells amazing. Julia is sat at the island counter and has set out plates for me and Brittany. I sit down and practically inhale my food. I look up when I'm finished and see Julia wearing a shocked expression and turn when Brittany lets out a loud giggle. I blush and sink back in my seat, thankful for my Latina colouring. Brittany continues eating and I try not to stare at her as she does so. Julia is the one to break the silence.

"I think we need to talk about getting you back to school." I look into her eyes. I'm not ready to face everyone yet.

"I know you're worried about what people will say, but the longer you stay away the more questions they will have. They don't know what happened and they don't need to know. But we can't have you falling behind I'm school, you don't want to be held back do you?" I shake my head.

"So back on Monday?" I nod and she smiles at me approvingly. I really need to stop agreeing to everything.

Monday.

Beep beep beep... I crash my hand down on the alarm clock at my side. Argh, this is it. The day I've been dreading since I got back from the hospital. School. I get out of bed carefully and walk over to my closet. I pull out underwear, a black v neck, black skinny jeans, my leather jacket and my converse and set them on my bed before heading into my en suite bathroom for a shower. I decorated my room at the weekend. Painted the walls, bought furniture and new bed covers. Julia even bought me a laptop and tv for my room, which I of course refused but she insisted. My walls are now red and black, I have matching covers and furniture and a light wooden floor. The bathroom curtain is red as well and the bathroom is tiled with black and red tiles. I pull back the curtain after undressing and step into the hot water. I can see myself in the mirror before I cover myself with the curtain. My bruises are fading but still the scars remain. I hide my hideous body from view and start washing myself. The shower takes  
20 minutes and I walk out into my room and put on my underwear. I then see that I forgot to get socks out and walk over to the draws at the end of my bed to search for some, my back facing the door.

I hear the door fly open and freeze in my spot. I hear footsteps approaching and tense up as a warm hand slowly traces the markings on my back. I turn around and grab her wrist. She goes to speak but I put a finger to her lips.

"N-no." I say, shocked at myself.

I she smiles widely then suddenly turns red. I look at her confused. Her eyes trail up and down my body and then I look at her wide eyed. I rush towards my clothes and quickly put them on as she chuckles at me. She walks over and hugs me.

"Breakfast is ready." She says and kisses my girl is killing me.

I grab my school bag and head down into the kitchen. Pancakes, yum. I take three and sit down next to Brittany who's carving hers into unicorns. I smile at her plate and eat quickly. I say goodbye to Julia and Brittany kisses her on the cheek. We take Britts car since I don't own one and arrive at school. She walks me to my locker and we part ways. I get the books out for my first two lessons and head towards first period. School went well up until lunch time. Apparently Julia informed the school of my mute condition without giving away too much information. I wasn't called on in class and even students seem to avoid me. But that was more out of fear. Lots of rumours went around about my injuries, varying from me beating up five gang members who tried to mug me, to me getting put through army training and spending 2 weeks in Alaska getting shot at. It's better than everyone knowing the truth. There is one thing I need to sort out before school ends. Man this is going to be difficult. I walk towards her locker and lead her into and empty class room. I've got everything I need written down for her to read, there's now way I would be able to say it to her.

Brittany's POV

Santana hands me a piece of neat paper and avoids eye contact. I take it from her and begin to read her neat hand writing.

_Brittany,_

_I have no idea where to start with this, and I hate having to talk to you over letter but it can't be helped. I want you to know that you are one of the best things to ever happen to me. You're sweet, funny and so selfless. And it's because of these reason that I'm ending our 'relationship'. I know that we aren't really together but the stuff we are doing needs to stop. I'm making you miserable, you are hardly ever smile happy anymore. You deserve to be with someone who can look after you, someone who you won't have to constantly baby sit. I'm not suggesting you get back with Artie, but I see the way Sam looks at you and you will make a great couple. You'll always be my best friend but I need to do this._

_I'm sorry,  
Santana x_

I'm crying by the end of the letter and look up to see her avoiding my gaze. I go to say something when she rushes out of the room. No way. I'm not giving up that easily.

No ones POV

Santana walks into the choir room and sits down. She knows Brittany is still upset about what happened between them but she hopes having a long talk will help them out. Brittany walks in carrying an acoustic guitar. The Latina looks at her confused, since when did Brittany play guitar? She reaches the middle of the room and begins strumming a familiar tune.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
For there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

_Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows were worth it_

_No I won't give up_

_I don't want to be someone who walks  
Away so easily I'm here to stay  
And make the difference I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot  
To teach us how to use the  
Tools and gifts we got  
Yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end you're still  
My friend at least we did  
Intend for us to work  
We didn't break  
We didn't burn  
We had to learn  
How to bend_

_Without the world caving in  
I had to learn  
What I've got  
And what I'm not  
And who I am_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up_

_I won't give up on us  
God knows  
I'm told he knows  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

By the end of the song Santana is standing up and walking towards Brittany who is putting the guitar down. The blonde pulls her into and embrace and whispers in her ear.

"You are not a burden on me, you make me happier than anyone else on this planet. I could never think about not seeing your face or not kissing you every day." A single tear falls down her pale cheek.

"I Love you santana, and I won't ever let you go, we are in this together now." Brittany looks her in the eye and runs her hand though her raven hair.

"I-i l-love you too." Santana smiles, tears running down her face and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

What neither girl notices is the figure hiding in the doorway, an evil grin plastered on their face.

**That was really short... Sorry but it was a filler, I haven't checked it and still need a beta. Vote on who you want the mysterious figure to be either, Sam, Artie, Quinn, or Santana's dad. Sorry it was another late update but I'm on holiday again soon so I will write while away and then update at least 4 chapters when I get back, depending on wifi :)  
Song was I won't give up by Jason Mraz**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter and that's why I didn't dedicate it to Cory, but Id like to say R.I.P Cory heaven gained and angel. **

**Oh yeah and as for making them break and make up really quick sorry but it added length to the chapter and the song needed to be done :) stay beautiful x**


	6. Note, ReWriting

Hey guys, sorry this isnt an update, I'm going to be rewriting this story in a month or two, sorry about that but I could do it so much better and rushed it, I also might have a beta this time to help me make it better, il leave it up for now and will start re doing the chapters when I'm done with my other fic, 'changing faces' check it out, love you guys bye...


End file.
